


Hellebore

by vionus



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Flowers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im too tired for tags, M/M, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: "Of all the colours in this world, you look Best In Black





	1. Precious in Periwinkle

*Jaemin 

"Well class, as you may have already heard, we'll be assigning secret buddies this year!" The majority of the class groaned, aside from a selective few of us, who either lightened up or remained the same.

"The counselor figured this would be a good opportunity for you to gain new friends and reach out to others without them knowing about it. This counts as 40% of your final grade." The groans grew far louder, with some gasps mixed in.

"Now, without further adieu, please step up in single file lines, pick a name from the box, and thing of what you'll say first, keep it positive, children! You're making friends, not enemies!" 

"Ah, sir? What if we pick ourselves?" A small girl spoke. "Place the name back and try again. You should take a moment to look at the slip before sitting back down at your desk."

"Any other questions?" He asked. When nobody raised their hands, he called the first row up to select a slip. 

Jaemin sat back in his chair, waiting for the third row to be called, it took a bit longer than anticipated(a girl from the 2nd row tripped and her braces snagged the sweater of the girl in front of he), but once his row was called, he took a deep breath before pulling out a slip with the name: "Park Jisung".

*

Jaemin hadn't been able to peel his eyes off the younger male, sighing softly to himself when he passed by. He took note of his choice of clothing:

White, fringed jeans, all-white vans(it was a wonder how he was able to keep them clean) a cream-coloured face mask, and a Periwinkle pullover. The boy's outfit made him appear more young and innocent than he actually was(Jaemin didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, but he didn't bother questioning it). 

"Hey, Jisung!

I'm pretty sure you've figured out that this is your Secret Buddy, but I'll say it just to make sure you know: I'm *you're secret buddy! 

Anyways, I don't have much to say today, I'll talk to you again soon!

-Your Secret Buddy

P.S: you look Precious In Periwinkle, but I know you'd look better in other colours, too."

Jaemin slipped the card into Jisung's shoe locker right before he left for the day. 

A/N:

*yes, I used the wrong "Your" on purpose. I dunno, seemed more authentic to have some sort of grammar mistake


	2. Gorgeous in Green

The next day Jaemin walked into class to find Jisung in a Green jumper with blue jeans. Jaemin swore that if he squinted enough, he could see hints of light green eye makeup and a bit of lip tint on the boy's face. 

Jaemin huffed, 'why's he so pretty? It's not fair!' He thought. He couldn't help but steal a glance at him every so offten. 

Jaemin wished he could sit in the back row with Jisung, but he'd made the poor decision of sitting closer to the front(this of course, was decided before he got glasses, which fixed his myopia and stopped his frequent headaches) 

"Well then, did everyone receive a note from their buddy?" The class gave a simultaneous "Yes" in response. Jaemin took a bite out of his melon bun. He glanced around the classroom, allowing his eyes to rest on Jisung once more. 

Jisung had placed a small, silver parcel on his desk, reading a yellow note left on it. Jaemin smiled, recognizing it as a leaf from his Rainbow journal. Jisung smiled at the note before folding it up and placing it in his pocket. He then opened the package, unveiling a mini tower of periwinkle macarons. 

He picked one from the top, biting into it. Once again, the boy smiled, indulging in the rich flavor. Jaemin grinned. 'I knew he'd love my snapdragon macarons!' In retrospect, he shouldn't use Jisung as his personal test monkey, but It was for the greater good.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you will receive extra credit for finding out who your buddy is, without them telling you". The class erupted into chatter not even two seconds after hearing this. The teacher smiled, crossing his arms. 

Jaemin had a general idea of who his secret buddy was, judging by the calico cat plush they'd left in his shoe locker(students weren't permitted to lock them). He didn't bother questioning it though, instead he started on writing out his next note. 

"Heyo ^^, 

I see you enjoyed the macarons I made for you, it was actually a new recipe I wanted to try out on someone other than my roommates. You probably are a bit confused by who's the one writing these notes, but you'll find out soon enough, and it'll make sense. 

BTW, you look Gorgeous in green, but I know you can top it~

-S.B"

Jaemin folded up the green page, then got to work on a new, refined *Dasik recipe. 

~  
It's essentially a tea cookie


	3. Regal in Red

Jaemin had just finished his newest recipe when Jisung strolled into class. This time, he wore a crimson red Scarf with a black jacket and black pants. Jaemin didn't blame him, the walk from the dorms to the cellar classes was lengthy, not to mention slightly chilly. 

"Is everyone here, then?" Their homeroom teacher asked, earning a respective 20 diverse groans. He grinned, adding a large check mark onto his attendance sheet. 

"Today, you'll be trying your hand at guessing who your partner is, you may opt out if you'd like." Jisung took his usual seat in the back row, propping his chin on his hand. Next to him, a clear package of Green cookies didn't go unnoticed by Jaemin, who smiled softly. 

"Who'd like to go first?" Jaemin raised his hand, taking a step towards who he suspected it was, stopping at Jeno's desk. Jeno groaned, nodding(well, more or less Jerking) his head. 

"Anyone else?" Nobody else volunteered, leaving the remainder of the period as a free period. Jaemin decided to make a different dessert. 

Jaemin brainstormed various different foods before deciding on Red Velvet cookies; a personal favorite of his roommates'.

"Hey, Buddy~! 

How's it going? Wow that was a lame way to start a letter, but whatever! I just wanted to say hi! Anyways, I don't have much to say, but I will say this: You look Regal In Red, but you don't seem to be the princely type, truth be told. I know you can do better than that. 

-S.B"

As Jaemin Dropped off his red note, he noticed a regular piece of paper with his penname on it. He figured it was for him anyways, and took it with him. He left the note there and came back later that night to place the cookies inside.


	4. Cool in Cerulean

Jaemin got to school twenty minutes before normal classes in order to write his note and slip it into his desk without him noticing. 

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help, but why don't we just exchange numbers so we don't have to keep passing notes to one another? It'd make things a bit easier. XD" my number is 81-xxx-xxxx. Just send me a text, cause you know the whole issue with the stupid S.B. system-

-S.B"

Jaemin placed the red note on Jisung's desk(it dawned upon him that jisung rarely goes into his desk), walking back out of the class once more. 

~

Ten minutes later, Jaemin slid back into the class and back into his seat. By now, half of the class had arrived and had begun their prep period. 

Jisung walked in four minutes after, almost instantly brightening up when he seen the note on his desk. 

He peeled it open, skimming through the paragraph and adding the number into his contacts. He placed his phone back in his desk and proceeded to read over his study guide. 

Jaemin finally took notice of his outfit choice, a basic cerulean sweater and another pair of tight jeans 'what's with this kid and skinny jeans?!' Jaemin thought, cringing slightly.

"Hey again, Sung ^^ 

Quick question: what's with you and tight pants? I get they're trendy but what's the point in cutting off circulation when you could just as easily look fabulous in sweatpants? Anyways, that's all I felt like saying, but before I forget: you look cool in cerulean, but I think we both know it's not your best colour.

-S.B"

Jaemin folded the baby blue note into an even smaller square, then placed it in his coat pocket for later that evening

He sat in class brainstorming what kind of food is both blue and able to stay in a locker throughout the night. 

In the end, Jaemin decided to sneak the treat into the locker early in the morning before Jisung arrived.(which also meant he'd have to finish the treat that morning if he wanted it to still be warm for him in advisory). 

~

When Jaemin arrived home, the first thing he did was prepare the almond paste and cut up plums. 'The dough could wait for the morning' he originally had thought. 

In the end, He prepared the tart's unbaked form that night, then baked it in the morning. Boredom? Maybe Excitement? Probably. Hotel? Trivago.

A/N:

Random person: how much Jaesung fluff do you want?

Me: Yes.


	5. Pretty in Pink

Jaemin opened Jisung's locker early that morning, placing the parcel on top of the math book Jisung rarely ever took out. He placed the note on top of the parcel, then closed the locker. 

Jaemin didn't feel like heading straight to class, so he wandered back upstairs to the dormitories. He took a seat on one of the large sofas in the center of the room, pulling out the book he'd left last time from under the couch. 

Jaemin peered up from the book minutes later, noticing Jisung sitting in his usual afternoon corner. Jaemin smiled before looking back down at his book. 

Jaemin felt the seat dip, glancing over to find Jisung now right next to him. 

"What are you reading?" He'd asked. Jaemin closed the book for a moment to see the cover. "Half-Blood Prince. It's pretty obvious that I'm a fan of the Harry Potter series, isn't it?" He joked. Jisung laughed. "If only you seen my corner of the dorm, you'd be surprised." "Wanna bet on that?" Jaemin challenged.

"Loser makes the winner a dessert of their choice, deal?"

"I'm a lousy baker, but I'm confident on this one, so deal!"

Jaemin grinned, feeling confident in himself. Until he realized if he lost it could possibly give Jisung a huge hint on who his secret buddy was. 

Jaemin shook it off, doubting Jisung's ability to put two and two together. 

(Yes, I am foreshadowing, thank you very much)

~

About an hour later(yes, Jaemin had to wake up THAT early because of his weird sleeping habits), Jaemin began his descent back to his first period class. Jisung ran up to him and decided to walk with him to class.

Jaemin, per usual, glanced at Jisung's outfit. A pink hoodie and white sweatpants 'that's new,' Jaemin thought, 'he's wearing sweatpants today.' The pink hoodie seemed to make his hair and eyes appear lighter giving him a soft, almost cute aura. 

Then again, Jisung already was pretty cute.

~

Jaemin sat in his Math class writing his newest note instead of paying attention.He hid it with his pile of books since Jisung sat next to him in that class. The pink note reflected off of a nearby water bottle, going unnoticed by the two boys. 

"Hey Sung, 

You already know the drill lmao,  
As usual, this note would consist of me saying hello, some random thing, and finally me judging your outfit choice, just like Johnny-Hyung would. But I have nothing new to say, sorry. But, I will say this: you look pretty in pink, but Pink really isn't your colour. 

-S.B"

Jaemin folded his note once more, then began creating a new recipe for a Peach Raindrop cake.


	6. Jisung's Corner

After classes, Jaemin met up with Jisung to start their challenge. In retrospect, Jaemin could've just as easily waited in the sitting room until Jisung arrived, but he basically lives and breathes crush culture, so where's the fun in that?

The two boys walked up the stairwell to their floor. Jaemin, on instinct, turn to keep walking further down the hall to his own room, until Jisung tapped on his shoulder. 

"Wrong way, my dorm's right here." Jaemin's ears flushed red from embarrassment. Jisung chuckled, pushing open the door. 

"Hey, Jaemin! We were just playing a game of DnD, wanna join?" Chenle spoke, waving a surprisingly large adventure book around. Next to him, sat his character sheet. Jaemin decided to opt out of that round, having left his own sheet at home. 

Jisung led Jaemin over to his corner, where the entire wall was covered in Harry Potter posters, stickers, and fanart. On his beside shelf sat a total of seventeen books, all for the same series. 

On his dresser, sat various POP! Vinyls of Harry Potter characters, including a house pin set that sat in a polished wooden Case in the very center of it. Jaemin would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. 

"You win, what is it that you want me to bake?" Jaemin surrendered. Jisung grinned, thinking for a moment. "I'm in the mood for *Pumpkin mochi."

"Honestly speaking: when aren't you in the mood for those things?" Jisung shrugged "fair enough, but I'm really in the mood for pumpkin mochi buns."

Jaemin made a small mental note for later. Jisung pulled out the parcel from his part of the fridge.

"Want some? My secret buddy always makes me sweets. I usually always have leftovers." He asks, bringing up the buddy system. "You never share with us, Sungie!" Chenle added whinily. 

Jisung rolled his eyes, "It's because you're a sugar fiend. As much as I care for you, it's not happening."

Jaemin took a moment to look at Jisung's wall. There was a free space that indicated a poster may have fallen off or something had been removed. Jaemin didn't think much of it. On a poster board above Jisung's work desk sat all of the rainbow notes Jaemin had left, including the plain one. In a jar beside it, rested a jar of paper stars. 

"Jisung only ever makes stars when he's annoyed or stressed, needless to say, he gets annoyed fairly often here." Jungwoo explains, grabbing a star. 

"One day, I'm gonna open them all, just to irritate him." 

Jisung soon returned with the warmed platter of plum tart, slicing it in half. The older of the two took note of some of the things Jisung had said during their conversation to use as hints on how to help him.

~

Later that evening after dinner and Jaemin had made it safely to his dorm, he'd received a text from Jisung. 

Jisung:

Hey,

Jaemin/S.B:

What's up?

Jisung: 

Are you sure you're down to give advice for my problem?

Jaemin: 

I gave advice on how to milk a cat before, I think I can handle your perilous task. 

Jisung:

Well...

Jisung:

I just need love advice. 

A/N:

Alrighty then, I'm hella sleep deprived now so I'm gonna get some rest. Tomorrow I might double update depending on my mood. 

*revised part   
These were basically the implied pumpkin muffins, but they're actually called "Pumpkin Mochi Buns" lol


	7. Breakfast

This is like a rlly chaotic filler??? I?? Dont?? Know??

~

'Love advice?!' Jaemin thought. To him, Jisung was barely even five, the thought of allowing his precious little boy date some kid scared him. Aside from that, the closest thing Jaemin had to a relationship was middle school, when he'd accidentally kissed Haechan and miraculously landed into a relationship with said boy for a little under a month. 

Jaemin:

Love advice?!

Jaemin: 

But you're barely even six!

Jisung: 

And....I'm asking Haechan.

Jaemin:

I'm just kidding, geez!

(No he wasn't.)

Jaemin: 

So, what is it that you wanna know?

Jisung:

How do I let them know that I like them?

Jaemin was suddenly stumped. He'd never confessed before nor showed that person he liked them.

Jaemin:

Try writing anonymous notes to them, idk. Do that for a bit and talk to them as well. You're pretty loveable, so don't sweat it too much. Better yet: a screw my advice and be yourself. 

Jisung:

For once I feel encouraged 

Jaemin: 

Good! Now go start planning your wedding and confession. 

~

Jaemin awoke at 6 that morning with a large 'thud' as he fell off of his bed. He groaned in pain, eyes fluttering open to be faced with half of his fuzzy, white Samoyed's head visible from his original resting position. 

"Cotton, what have I told you about personal space?" He mock scolded, the small ball of fur sneezed. Jaemin grinned, patting it's head. 

"Jaemin, either go back to bed or take Puro for a walk with you two." Haechan muttered in his sleep.

"Take Sirius as well..."

"And Schnee..." 

"You two probably aren't even sleeping! You come with me!" 

Somehow, Jaemin and YangYang were forced into walking the small clouds that ran their dorm room. Jaemin had been stuck hauling around a sleepy Cotton and an energetic Puro around while YangYang had the calmer of the four. 

"So, how's your secret buddy project coming along?" YangYang asked, stopping when Schnee decided it'd be fun to inhale grass. 

"If you classify trying to create a dessert that correlates with the colour my buddy is wearing and won't perish in his locker well, then I'm doing great." YangYang had the slightest urge to mock Jaemin's OCD and perfectionism, but decided against it. 

"Anyways, how's yours going?" Puro licked his paws. YangYang's partner was Renjun, who didn't bother checking his locker for the notes after the first three days, knowing it would be at his dorm waiting for him. 

YangYang blushed. "I get the feeling he knows it's me since I'm the only person he knows who mispells "  
'Wednesday', but in my defense, who actually remembers that there's a damn 'n' in between the 'd' and 'e'?" 

The two circled back to their dorm after holding their conversation, dogs tired from their walk. Jaemin curled back into his bed, closing his eyes once more.

Until his alarm went off.

Jaemin groaned in rage, covering his head with his pillow. Minutes later, he clambered out of bed, throwing on a random jacket he'd stolen from Jisung's room with the Slytherin crest embroidered on the right side of his chest. 

Jaemin ran down to the dining hall, school bag in hand, trying to remember which table he usually sat at. 

Of course, Jaemin couldn't remember and opted to wait for one of his roommates to arrive. 

“Did you forget the table again?” Felix spoke, startling Jaemin. “Maybe..?” Felix sighed in Australian, leading Jaemin to the table where 20% of their friends were currently seated. Jaemin sat at the table, cheek pressed against the cold, marble table. 

Jaemin didn't feel like getting up to grab breakfast, but Jeongin, being the amazing friend he is, grabbed a second pumpkin muffin and placed it in front of Jaemin. Jaemin smiled, making a mental note to ask Jeongin what kind of treat he'd like.

Jaemin broke off a piece of the muffin top, plopping it in his mouth. Out of everything the school served, he enjoyed the muffins the most. 

"Sup, thots," a bag came out of nowhere, almost hitting Jaemin's muffin. Jaemin looked up at the culprit, glowering at him. 

Haechan cackled like the witch he was, grabbing his bag. "At least your still alive, be happy." Felix sighed once more. "But my muffin almost died! I don't care about me, the muffin is more Important!" 

"You guys are gonna be the reason I get premature gray hairs 30 years too early." Felix remarked.

"but you love us!" 

"Do I?"

A/N: asdfghjkl I'm sorry for leaving- 

But hey, finals are over and school's out~!


	8. Odd in Orange

After breakfast, Jaemin started his journey to his classroom, his Messenger bag weighing down his shoulder, causing its strap to form a noticeable indentation in his shoulder. 

After two minutes of walking, Jaemin switched shoulders, allowing his left one to rest a bit. 

He continued this endless cycle of shifting about until someone took the bag for him. 

Jaemin glanced over, looking up at the boy who'd taken his bag, smiling when he seen Jisung staring back down at him.

"Thanks, Jisung! That bag is really heavy," Jisung laughed "You just carry too much stuff! What do you even have in this thing anyway?" Jaemin listed off a few things he carried, suddenly remembering the Pumpkin mochi in his bag. "Oh! I have your treats! It's on the left side in a clear box if you wanted to grab it now" 

Jisung opened the bag., quickly locating the package wrapped in orange fairy film, took two of the buns out and handed one to Jaemin. 

"Hm," Jisung attempted to get Jaemin's attention, waving the pumpkin near his face, crinkling its wrapper slightly. 

Jaemin took the pumpkin, his smile growing wider. "Thanks! I didn't really get to taste test since Donghyuck and Yangyang decided to raid the batch before I could get one." He fake sighed, knowing Yangyang's sweet tooth was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Can't say I'm surprised, he steals my sweets every so often." Jaemin made a mental note to cut off Yangyang's sweet allowance for the year. 

Jaemin, per usual, took notice of Jisung's outfit and couldn't say it was a favorite of his. The orange jumper he picked out wasnt exactly something that went well with his light brown hair, and paired with his white pants, it made him look more like a traffic cone than a teenager. 

"Jesus H. Christ, Park Jisung," he whined. "Tomorrow I'm gonna pick out your outfit for you, this is a disaster, you should be ashamed." He tutted, shaking his head. 

"Sweetie, Orange is not your colour." Jisung took off his sweater, stealing the one Jaemin had wrapped around his waist. 

"Then, I'll wear your brown sweater. Orange suits you better." This simple sentence sent Jaemin into gay panic, a feeling he's only ever caused, not experienced. 

For the remainder of the day, Jaemin enjoyed the soft, soothing scent that was laced through the pullover. 

Jaemin finally got to work on his newest note. 

"Guess who's back. Back again.

Yeah, I couldn't think of anything creative to say. Just here to say you shouldn't wear orange and white together again. You looked like a damn candy corn some kid unfortunately dropped in the hallway. But hey, it's all good. 

So, did you ask out your crush yet? Am I finally gonna get to plan a wedding that succeeds? Last time didn't work out too well, Chenle and the pidgeon got divorced an hour later. Anyways, if you haven't yet, don't. You should still see if they like you or not. I'm gonna get back to my homework before it topples over due to my immense procrastination. 

-S.B.

Jaemin folded the orange note in half and got to work on a new orange dream bar recipe("the last one was say too sweet", YangYang lamented)


	9. Youthful in Yellow

The next day Jaemin didnt go to class, whining about being to sick to climb out of bed. 

That was half-true, of course. He was sick,but he could've easily gone to class. He just didnt feel like going. 

He sent out a group email to his teachers, informing them about his absence. Then, he bribed YangYang into picking up his classwork for the day with the promise of helping him with his math work.

Jaemin decided to skulk down to the cafeteria for a cup of Chamomile and a chocolate muffin before heading back up. 

Surprisingly enough, Jisung was also at breakfast, sitting with their small group of friends that actually bothered to get up and eat. 

Jaemin took advantage of the few minutes he had to evaluate Jisung's outfit for the day. 

Instead of his usual hoodie, Jisung wore a plain white shirt with a yellow button up(that remained halfway unbuttoned. Thanks for killing me, Sung) with some blue jeans and his hair brushed back out of his face. 

Jaemin smiled, casting a spell(I'm SORRY I'm a hoe for anything magical that's like, the only thing magical I'll add, I swear) on his breakfast before dashing back up the steps to his dorm.

Instead of resting like he should, he got to work on his latest note.

Hola, tall bean 

You know the drill, I was too busy being sick to show up and place your treat on your desk this morning, so I'll place it with this one when I get the chance. 

Despite my illness I snuck into the cafeteria for a snack and noticed you were there. Your OOTD was nice, I'll give you that. You look Young in Yellow, but maybe a bit too young(?), you look better in darker colours, truth be told. 

Anyways, I'll see you whenever I'm not practically dying. 

S.B. 

Jaemin signed his signature once more, placing the note beside the orange parcel. Since Jaemin seemed to enjoy doing everything but what he should be doing, he stepped into the kitchen, threw on a mask, and started on his flan.

"On second thought, I'll just drop these off at his locker right before lunch period so it doesn't perish." He sweatdropped at the thought of having a smelly, rotten egg dish in a hot locker for more than an hour. Not a very nice scent, to be truthful. 

Jaemin stowed the finished dessert into the depths of his fridge, setting an alarm to go off a few minutes before lunch, finally being able to curl into a ball and sleep.

~  
Jaemin's alarm went off, causing Jaemin to glare at his pillow in pure rage. Three hours isn't long enough for a growing, sick boy to rest. 

Jaemin pushed Puro and Cotton off of him, turning off the alarm, thinking of taking a raincheck for the next two years in order to get sleep.

Jaemin rolled out of his bed and on to the floor, detangling himself from his blankets. Jaemin grasped the handle of the fridge, pulling out the flan,flipping it onto a plate, and placing it in a yellow translucent box.

Jaemin grabbed his bag, placing both containers inside, sticking the notes on their respective packages. 

To save time, Jaemin took the *lift instead of the stairs.

Jaemin speedwalked to the end of the hall where the old lift sat idle. He slid into the container, pressing the button for the first floor. 

The ride was relatively smooth for it being a fairly old addition to the school, reaching as far down as the basement dorms and high up to the astronomy tower and owlery, yet has only stopped mid-ascent once in it's entire 2 centuries of usage.

The ride finally came to a stop, allowing Jaemin to hop out of the shaft and run(okay, Scamper while whining about being in pain) to Jisung's locker before the bell rang.

Jaemin opened the locker, placing the boxes side-by-side on top of a tissue box. 

Jaemin:

Oi!

Jaemin:

I left today's and tomorrow's sweets in your locker, one's perishable so you shouldn't leave it there for too long.

Jisung: 

Thanks

Jisung: 

I'm guessing you're sick, then? Usually you wouldn't have time to coordinate my outfits with a dessert, bake it, and pay attention to the lectures.

Jaemin: 

Yep, currently dying in a room full of floofy clouds.

Jaemin:

Seems you caught on, then.

Jisung:

You've mentioned it before.

Jaemin: 

I have?!

Jisung:

Idk. Probably.

Jaemin clicked off his phone, paying a visit to the nurse. 

"Morning, sir." He greeted. The nurse groaned. "Dear lord, what happened this time?" 

"Relax, I'm just here for some Tylenol." Yunho exhaled softly, "liquid or pill?" "Pill, please?" Yunho shuffled through his medicine cabinet, dispensing two tylenol capsules and handing them to Jaemin. 

"Now, you know to wait until you reach your dorm before taking those because of how-" Yunho Stopped as Jaemin dropped to the ground, a empty cup a few inches away. 

"...strong they are..." he said through gritted teeth as he hoisted the boy into an empty bed. He made a mental note to request a weaker prototype from Ryeowook by the end of the day. 

~

...I know I said I wouldn't add magic, but I H A D to. It wouldn't be me if there wasn't a hint of magic somewhere. The elevator is most definitely based on cage lifts since I really love steampunk and anything vintage, it's just my cup of tea~.


	10. Wistful in Wisteria

Two days later, Jaemin had fully recovered and received his lecture from Yunho and a weaker prescription from Ryeowook, being directed to only take one per day until the weakness in his legs left. 

Jaemin strolled through the halls to his next class, which would be held outside for the remainder of the week. 

He clutched the opening of his cloak as he swung open the doors to the school's courtyard, shivering from the cold.

Weather at the school was never consistent. One minute it was sunny and clear, the next a snowstorm could take place. This is why despite having a magic restriction placed on the minors, the only spells they were permitted were simple warming and cooling spells, and a summoning spell, if deemed necessary. 

Jaemin snaked over to where his classmates were sitting, taking a seat next to Yangyang.

The teacher nodded in Jaemin's direction, handing him a small pink cage. 

"What's this?" He asked. The teacher held up his index finger.

Inside the cage was a small, purple hairball. Jaemin stared at it in confusion for a few minutes.

When the bell rang, the teacher stood up on a fallen column. "G'Morning class! I'm sure you're all quite confused as to what the hell those things are, but wait just a moment and I'll tell you." He announced. 

Jaemin slid off his clock and casted a cooling spell, glancing over at the west entrance to the courtyard as a disheveled Jisung skittered in. 

"Overslept in the nurse's office again?" The teacher asked. Jisung nodded, avoiding eye contact. The teacher chuckled, handing a cage to Jisung. 

"It's fine, just have a seat." Jisung walked away, sitting next to Jaemin. 

"Morning, Nana," "morning, Sung. Why were you at the nurse?" Jaemin asked, switching his attention to the boy. 

"Couple of seniors casted a bunch of hexes in the dorm while I was getting ready. Not too fun, to say the least..." Jaemin patted Jisung on the back. 

"Seniors suck, I feel you." Suddenly, it started raining, the teacher casted a tent summoning spell(aka: Accio tent) and signalled for the class to assemble under it. 

To kickstart our lesson, I'll tell you what these are. These things," The teacher held up his own red creature. "Are pygmy puffs. They're quite cute, aren't they?" He stroked its head with his index finger, inducing a loud purr. 

"Go ahead and open your cages, feel free to spread out and play with them. Just come back towards the five minute mark so I can give you your assignment." 

The class spread out throughout the Courtyard, splitting into groups of twos and threes. 

Jaemin settled into a corner with his pygmy, Jisung following close behind. 

The pair sat their cages in front of then, pulling out their pygmies and placing them in their laps.

Instead of paying attention to his pygmy, he watched as Jisung played with his. He watched as Jisung poked at the furry creature, and giggled when it nuzzled into the pocket of his light purple cloak. How his eyes widened, revealing the stunning wisteria contacts he had in when the pink pygmy sneezed a cloud of iridescent glitters. 

The only reason Jaemin stopped eyeing him was because his own pygmy had decided to chomp on his finger. 

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed. The pygmy growled, pushing itself into Jaemin's hand as a way of getting his attention. 

"It wants you to pet it, just use two fingers and brush its fur." Jisung instructed. 

Jaemin obeyed, earning a squeal of happiness from the creature. 

The students filed back under the tent to receive their assignment. 

"This month's assignment is to care for these little guys on your own. Of course, you may come to me for help, but I'd like you to try everything you can think of first and then ask for help. I'll be sending each of you your assignment info later this evening, so keep an eye out for it. Remember to name them!" 

Finally, the bell rang out, signaling second period.

Instead of walking towards his class, he headed towards the common room to start on his newest note.

"Hey Sung!, 

Class was pretty interesting, no? The pygmy puffs were so cute! Well, until they bit me. 

Anyways, now it's time to rate your outfit~. 

Anyone ever tell you that you look wistful in Wisteria? I've never seen someone look so stunning with purple contacts or a cloak, now I've seen someone in both! Can I die happily now? Still, I know there's a colour you'll look even better in, I'll let you find that out for yourself.

Seriously though, you were incredibly distracting today, then again, you always are.

Yours truly, 

S.B.

[A/N]:

Kekekeke

I just really love Jaesung, and Jisung distracting Jaemin is what I live for~ 

...uh-oh, fanfic ideas-


	11. Majestic in Maroon

Jaemin woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He flipped over, checking the time on his clock, which read "4:38". Jaemin rose from the bed, sliding over to The door, finding an exhausted Donghyuck and a nervous Jisung standing on the other side. 

"Welcome back, Hyuck," he greeted "what brings you here, Jisung?" Jisung glanced at the boy, soon averting his eyes. 

"I-uh-classwork. Here." Jisung handed Jaemin a folder, allowing Jaemin to take notice of his maroon fingernails, stepping back. 

"Oh no, not so fast. You're staying over tonight." Donghyuck pulled the younger into the room. He flopped onto his own bed, allowing his gorgeous cloud to suffocate him.

"Schnee! Sirius! Cotton! Assemble the cloud fortress!" The other three dogs waddled over to Donghyuck's bed, surrounding him on the three remaining corners.

"..living the dream!" He cheered. Jaemin chuckled, pulling Jisung to his own bed. 

Suddenly, an owl flew into the room, landing on Jaemin's bed. 

"Must be the instructions," Jisung noted. Jaemin shrugged his shoulders, taking his pygmy out of its cage. 

"I'll read it later, my brother had a pygmy collection, I'm pretty good at caring for them." Jaemin boasted, receiving a pillow to the head from Donghyuck.

"So, what's your's called?" Jisung asked, petting its fur. 

"Berry. His fur colour reminded me of a faded grape jam stain." Once again, Berry bit him. 

"You insulted him. You deserved that one." Jaemin rolled his eyes, placing the pygmy back into his cage. 

Donghyuck cackled, petting Sirius' fur in an attempt to relax himself. 

Jisung flopped down on Jaemin's bed, inhaling the faint scent of fruit tarts from his sheets. 

"Hyuck, what's going on in potions tomorrow?" Jaemin asked, "Amortentia, good luck." Jaemin had war flashbacks to the last time he tried Amortentia when he'd accidentally caused his prefect to loathe him to the point of stalking him. 

"Whatever, then. Amortentia is hard to fuck up terribly, so just do your best and don't add too much peppermint." Donghyuck advised. 

"What did your's smell like?" Jisung asked, sitting up once more.

"It smelled like soda, unicorn hair, and brand-new books. Not sure who I know that smells like that, though." Jisung thought for a second before a large grin appeared on his face. 

"You'll find out soon enough, hyung." Jaemin snickered, walking over to his desk.

Sat there for a moment before allowing his hair to switch to a maroon color, matching his nails. "So you are a metamorphmagus!" Jaemin exclaimed. Jisung rolled his eyes "Using Harry Potter terms now, are we? I'm a shifter. That's all." 

Jaemin glanced back at his notepad in front of him, choosing a maroon one. 

"Howdy, Ji-sing-sang-sung!

Maroon is such a lovely colour, isn't it? Of course, you know there's an even better colour for you. You may look majestic in maroon, but I know there's something even better.

-S.B."

Jaemin glanced over to the bed, finding Jisung passed out and cradling Cotton, who decided Donghyuck didn't need a full-fledged cloud fortress. He chuckled, slipping into his kitchen, preparing a bowl of maroon mangosteen and placing it next to the wisteria cookies. 

Once he finished, he flicked off the lights, curling up into his bed. 

"Hey, I'm still awake, you know?"

"So? Go the hell to sleep." 

A/N:

Sorry this sucks, but I'm feeling sad and uninspired


	12. Warm in White

Jaemin woke up to a complete white-out, groaning. 

"It's the middle of August, what the hell." Jisung stirred next to him, wrapping his arm around him. 

Jaemin lifted Jisung's arm off of his chest, grabbing the parcels from the fridge, the notes from his drawer, and ran them down to Jisung's locker. 

"Morning Yunho," he greeted. Yunho groaned, "go back to sleep, classes were cancelled for teachers to semi-predict the weather for the week." Jaemin cheered, hugging the nurse. 

Jaemin bounded back up to his dorm, flopping back onto his bed. "Hyuck, Yang, Sung, let's go take the dogs for a walk in the courtyard!" The dogs' ears perked up, barking at them. 

"Great job, Min. Now they're all riled up." Donghyuck's raspy morning voice answered. 

"So, you'll come with?" Donghyuck nodded, kicking YangYang out of his bed. 

"You waking up sleeping beauty any time soon?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Jaemin whipped out a match, lighting a citrus candle. 

Within seconds of the scent wafting through the room Jisung rose from his coma. 

"Let's go get breakfast, then we can go." 

~  
The room was relatively empty, noted that most kids were still sound asleep. Jaemin's table enjoyed their muffins and juice in peace, speaking on occasion.

"Jaems, can you pass me an apple?" Felix asked, holding out his hand. Jaemin, being a dork stabbed the apple with a candy pen, handing it over to Felix. 

Jisung's hair changed from maroon to white, matching the snow outside. Jeongin smiled, changing his own to white. 

"Alright, you two. Stop flexing on those of us who can't change our appearances." 

"Jaemin, can you stop by my dorm for a minute? I need a bit of help with something." Jisung asked. Jaemin nodded, taking one final bite out of his muffin. 

~

Jaemin watched as Jisung pushed open the door to his own dorm, moving towards his wardrobe. 

Jisung pushed open the door to it, moving towards the white clothing racks. 

"Last time we talked about my clothes you mentioned you'd come over and pick out an outfit for me. Would you like to do that now?" Jisung asked.

Jaemin beamed, picking out a white cloak for Jisung and a blue sweater. 

"You can choose the pants, just don't go with anything warm toned, warm tones don't mix too well with cool tones, unless its pink and purple." Jisung nodded, grabbing a pair of black sweatpants instead. 

"I'll meet you in the hall, I have to go get Cotton." Jisung gave him a thumbs up, throwing on the outfit.

Jaemin trekked through the hall to his dorm, opening the door and whistling for Cotton. Jaemin grabbed his leash from the rack, grabbing Sirius' as well. 

"Siri! Cotton! Let's go!" He latched the pups onto their leashes, exiting the room once more.

Jisung appeared from the depths of his room as Jaemin was passing by, taking Sirius from him. 

Cotton smiled at Jisung, waddling near him. Jaemin scoffed at his dog, but at the same time understanding why he preferred to walk next to the frosty-haired teen.

The four walked back through the halls towards the Courtyard, where a thick sheet of snow lay unscathed. Jisung grinned flopping face-first into the snow. Jaemin unleashed the dogs, who soon joined in the madness.

Donghyuck whipped out his wand, casting a warming spell on himself and Jaemin. 

"Thanks," Donghyuck grinned, pocketing his silver-threaded wand. "That's what best friends are for, dork." He took a seat beside Jaemin, watching the dogs team up with Yangyang, rolling around in the snow, then shaking off any ice bits that remained in their fur.

"Those dogs are evil geniuses." Jaemin muttered, "they learned from the best." Donghyuck chuckled, "so, you?" This ceased his laughter and began Jaemin's descent into the cold snow.

"What the hell?" One of the female students groaned, glancing down at Donghyuck's head. "It showed, Bear. Come and join us!" 

The girl, going against a school rule, casted, a small trampoline spell, jumping from her window. Jaemin stared in awe as she landed flat on her feet, still clad in her kumamon onesie. 

Donghyuck added Seulgi into his spell, flopping over in the snow. 

"Welcome, Sister Seulgi, to another snowy summer day." Jaemin said, flinching when a snowflake landed in his eye.

"Yang, help me, please?" Jaemin made grabby hands towards Yangyang, who rolled his eye, walking over to the three.

Puro pranced over to Seulgi, yipping happily at her. Seulgi smiled, reaching out to pet his fur. 

Yangyang extended a hand towards Jaemin, pulling the boy off of the ground with a large tug. 

"Thanks," "don't mention it." 

Jaemin took a seat behind the pillar, Berry hopping onto his head. He whipped out a plain, white notepad, beginning his newest note.

Dear Jisung, 

It's snowing!! Well, in the middle of the summer, but its whatever! We still get the day off! 

Aside from that, I hope you remember to cast a warming spell, rolling around in snow isn't the best idea, even for you. 

Anyways, whoever picked your outfit is a fashion genius, tell them that, kay? You looked quite warm in white, but you likely weren't too cozy being drenched in freezing cold melting ice chips. 

I'll drop off your treat in class, I'm not in the mood for combinations ;;

-S.B.


	13. Stunning in Silver

The next day came as a huge shock to Jaemin. Instead of the pretty, light brown mop he had grown to love, he was met with Smokey, silver strands.

Jaemin died a little on the inside when Jisung acknowledged his existence, smiling at him as he took his seat. "Did you dye it or.." he asked out loud.

"Yeah, it's dyed. It's really gonna fuck with my ability, unfortunately." Jisung ran a hand through his hair. He picked up one of the pavlovas from the box on his desk. Jaemin reached over to touch Jisung's hair. "Dry," he thought. "Definitely dyed,". 

Jaemin took his set as the bell rang, not paying attention to the teacher as he did his next round of "Guess your Buddy!". 

Jaemin pressed his head on the desk, admiring Jisung's outfit. 

Leather jacket, ripped Jeans and a graphic tshirt. "Did Donghyuck slip him a leaf from one of his magazines?" He pondered, suddenly wanting to write a Biker Jisung AU(Nars, pretty please, write one for my birthday-).

Jaemin was too lost in the deepest part of his fanfic loving brain that he didn't notice the teacher trying to get his attention until a book was thrown at him.

"What the hell, 'Hoon?!" The teacher, or Jonghoon, shrugged. "Stop fawning over Jisung and we wouldn't have this issue." 

Jaemin sobbed, pulling out his notepad. 

Oi, Sung!

Who the hell allowed you to dye your hair?! That. Is. Illegal. 

My heart cannot handle this madness. 

Anywho, imma need to know names and locations of who helped you with your outfit and who was on their moodboard because I suddenly have a thing for bikers. 

You look stunning in silver, but maybe try something darker. Maybe that's for the best :)

Anyways, teacher looks like he's about ready to stab me, 

-S.B.

Jaemin laughed sheepishly as his teacher prepared to throw another spellbook towards him, giving him his full attention. 

Jonghoon nodded, continuing his discussion on unicorn hair. 

Something about the silvery mane of the unicorn snapped Jaemin back into reality with the question of how the hell he was gonna find a silvery treat to match Jisung's hair.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to announce our next lesson: Amortentia!" 

A girl in the front of the class raised her hand, staring her question, "what's even the point of that potion and why do you know it?" 

"No point in knowing it, just for fellow lonely people to see why they're single. I know it because I had nothing better to learn during my school years." He replied with a shrug. 

"Any other questions?" The class stayed silent. "Good. Our next lesson will be in the potion room after lunch. For now, write down what you assume your's will smell like." With that, the necromancer exited the room, leaving the students to make their predictions. 

To keep things short and sweet, Jaemin simply wrote a name on his paper, folding it and slipping it in his bag. 

"Sen, what do we do after we finish our predictions?" Jaemin asked the class president. Sen finished the last word of his note, pushing it to the side of his desk. 

"Hold on to them until you leave. Hand them in either before lunch or before the lesson." He instructed. Jaemin nodded, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" The girl who sat behind him asked, leaning forward to get a better look. "Trying to find some kind of silver treat that's unique and doable within a day." 

"Sucks. Why not just use some metallic food paint? That should work well." Jaemin turned to her, already teary-eyed. "Chaerin, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?!" 

Chaerin smiled, turning back to her work. 

Jaemin decided half-assing one dessert wouldn't hurt that much, deciding on using his grandfather's hazelnut bon bon recipe, making a mental note to stop by the kitchen to grab some food paint. 

Jaemin spent the last ten minutes of class with his head down, resting his eyes.

~  
Before Jaemin knew it, he was seated on his stool in the potion room, stirring the pink substance in his cauldron. Suddenly, he bursted into a coughing fit, His seatmate impulsively moving the cauldron's away from him. 

"Thanks, Hen." Hendery shook his head at the younger, pushing his cauldron back towards him. "Our potion doesn't require the saliva of a half-blood." Jaemin puffed out his cheeks, "not my fault, if I created the potion it would've involved as much as I could provide, and wine!" He protested.

"'Sa good thing you won't be a potion master when you're older." 

"Alright everyone. You should be finished by know. Go ahead and have a smell." Their teacher spoke, then returned to silence. Jaemin leaned over his cauldron, taking a quick whiff at first. 

"Lemon?" He thought at first, taking another whiff. "Ah, it's a lemon candle. That makes sense. But what's that other thing I smell? Firewood, maybe?" 

"Anyone want to share what their's smells like?" The first hand that shot up was Jisung's, to the surprise of everyone.

"Jisung? Nice hair, by the way. You must share your hairdresser's name." Jisung rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't dye your own hair, you know." 

"Mine smells like berries and what I want to say is frosting. The other one's a bit hazy, I know I've smelled it before, but I'm not sure where from..." 

"Alright, thank you, Jisung. anyone else?"

Jaemin lost his will to listen to the remainder of the lists, falling asleep on his open textbook. 

~

A/N:

One more chapter y'all :') it'll be up this Wednesday, so be prepared~ 

Plus, Imma need some story ideas oof


	14. Best in Black[END]

The next day Jaemin stepped into class to find Jisung sitting in his usual seat, the usual parcel resting on his desk. He didn't bother looking up to see who entered, simply waving them over. 

Jaemin floated over to the seat, reading the first few letters of Jisung's letter. Once again, he took a few moments to evaluate the outfit of the day. 

A black pullover "classic" he thought, black jeans, and a pair of black converses. 

To say Jaemin liked the outfit was an understatement. In fact, love would be the only word closest but still wouldn't be able to describe his thoughts on the ensemble. 

Jisung took notice, rolling his eyes playfully. "What is it with people and evaluating my outfits? Are they really that interesting?" Jaemin wanted to overreact, but he settled with his nervous laughter instead. 

"I mean, you're surprisingly good at matching clothes seeing as you still haven't matched your secret buddy with any of the gifts." Jisung's pupils dilated. 

"Oh, I have a pretty good guess as to who it is, just you wait."(HaMiLtON-)

Before Jaemin could ask any more questions the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. 

~

Jaemin grinned at the wall of his dorm room, the note he held getting slightly wrinkled. He had a few stops to make before the end of the school day, so he had to set that into motion as soon as possible.

Step #1: fix the note(and laminate it-) 

Jaemin decided he was too on edge to carry the note without some form of defense for it. He had already ruined five notes just from holding them. He rewrote it and revised it on a different sheet of paper, then laminated it. 

Step #2: pick out a flower from the garden

Suddenly, Jaemin thanked their teacher for forcing them to garden. He spent almost twenty minutes looking through his garden for a perfect flower, soon deciding to pick a simple, dark purple hellebore. He grabbed two more just for safe measures, then set off for the dorms again. 

Step #3: finish the macarons 

Jaemin is honestly terrible at finding deserts that correlate to Jisung's outfits, so it's obvious that he'll take a shortcut and add some charcoal to his macarons and call it a day. He placed the finished macarons in the usual gift box with some hellebore petals inside. He tied said box with a black ribbon he had In his craft drawer.

Step #4: eat 

Jaemin sat down at the table to enjoy a zitui bun. That's it. That's the entire step.

Step #5: set up a meetup 

Jaemin asked Jisung to meet him by his locker right before 8th period(in short, about 10 minutes), when he recieved the okay, he set off for Jisung's locker on the first floor, taking the long way down. 

Along the way, he attempted to calm his nerves, he had the terrible habit of imagining various scenarios where he failed miserably and wasn't able to show his face anymore. Jaemin took a deep breath before stepping up the locker.

#6: question sanity(ft. Jeno) 

About five minutes before Jisung agreed to arrive, Jaemin had a mini meltdown, questioning whether this was the best idea, about to run off again until someone grabbed his collar.

"Don't you dare walk away, I will personally castrate you if you chicken out now. You stay right here and you ask him out. Understood, young man?" Jeno ordered, glaring at the younger. 

Jaemin whimpered, nodding. "Good, now relax! Just hand him that note and accept your fate, okay?" "yes, sir." 

Jeno waved goodbye, skipping back down the hall. 

#7: face fears

Jaemin noticed Jisung walking towards his locker. Taking a deep breath, he clutched the strap of his bag, pulling out the note. 

When Jisung reached the locker, Jaemin handed him the note, stepping back a little bit.

#8: note

Jisung smiled, reading the note out loud.

"Well Jisung, I've gotta say.

After about a month of evaluating your outfits, you've finally reached the end. I must say, I did enjoy this little game, but there were times were you strayed a bit far from the end(ex. Orange). 

I honestly thought you would've known it was me the second you caught whiff of my amortentia. You always smell like candles. Lemon, to be specific. Nobody else has that scent, you know?

If you couldn't already tell, it's been Jaemin all along. The school clown, Your Nana hyung.

Without further adieu, I'm pleased to say:"

Jaemin finished the note, holding out one of the flowers he'd picked.

"You look Best In Black"

Love,

Na Jaemin

#9: Response 

Jisung's smile grew softer. "Figured it was you. Kind of knew from the pink note. Then the maroon confirmed it." 

Jaemin pouted, "then why didn't you say anything?"

Jisung placed the hellebore in his locker, shutting it. "I didn't want to spoil your fun. Plus, I did enjoy the treats." He blushed. 

"You do know I would've willingly made you treats if you asked, right?" Jisung nodded, "but it was more fun having them correlated." 

The pair walked away from The locker, sitting on the steps in the main entrance. 

"So, did you get the guy?" Jaemin asked, referring to Jisung's crush. 

"No, he's still oblivious." Jaemin jerked his head towards Jisung. "Who even is this person if they couldn't tell you like them?" 

Jisung chuckled, "A really dumb hyung, that's who." Jaemin thought for a moment.

"Did you not take my advice or something? My method should be absolutely foolproof Jaemin was cut off by the feeling of Jisung's lips on his own.

Jaemin closed his eyes, kissing back. 

The kiss didn't cause fireworks or butterflies, but a warm feeling in Jaemin's chest. Not uncomfortable, it was comforting. 

When the two pulled away for air, Jaemin laughed at how flushed Jisung was, only for Jisung to pull out his phone to show Jaemin his own face. 

"Even though he was too oblivious to understand his own advice was being used on him, Nana hyung is my favorite dumb hyung." 

Jaemin smiled, "and you're just my favorite person. I love you, Jisung-ah." 

"I love you too, Jaemin." 

A/N:

Wow. I'm not even mad about that ending. 

Anyways: thanks for reading Hellebore!! I quite enjoyed writing this fic even if it did get kind of confusing at times-


	15. Fabulous in Fuschia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally a birthday gift for my king, Nars Liu on Wattpad,lol

Jaemin woke up at 2 in the morning, feeling squished by his dog and Donghyuck, who had somehow slipped into the covers while Jaemin was sleeping. He groaned, nudging Cotton off of his chest, moving Donghyuck's arm off of him, and slipping out of his bed and into the center of the dorm. 

Jaemin whipped out his cloak and a pair of shoes from his chest, wandering out of the dorm. 

From the dorm, he walked into the common area, plopping onto the nearest loveseat. 

Jaemin was about to doze off when he noticed the dimly lit candle, suspended in mid-air inside a bubble, and a ploom of soft, blond hair that bobbled near it. 

Jaemin grinned, sitting back up and stepping over to see what the boy had been working on. The blond sighed plopping his head down onto his textbook. 

"Whatcha working on?" Jaemin kneeled, resting his head on the next to look at the page.

"History... why are you here?" "Evicted from my bed, courtesy of Donghyuck and Cotton." Jisung laughed, yawning. 

Jaemin eyed his boyfriend, about to tell him to go up to bed, before Jisung's pygmy puff started wondering around the room. Jisung sighed, "I didn't take him for his walk today and he's just gonna bounce off the walls if he doesn't get his walk." Jaemin held out a hand for the hot pink creature, calling his name softly and stroking his mane once it landed in his palm. 

"Then let's take a walk, I'm certain the courtyard is a better thought to dream of than an essay on the Black Plague." He joked, placing the pygmy in his cloak's hood. Jisung rolled his eyes, leaving Jaemin in the commons in order to grab his own cloak. 

The small pygmy teetered out of the hood and onto Jaemin's shoulder, rubbing itself against his neck. 

Two minutes passed and Jisung finally returned, his bold, fuschia cloak wrapped around his warm as not to attract too much attention while walking through the halls. 

"Ready to go?" Jaemin nodded, placing the pygmy back into his hood. Once again, he crawled back out and rested on his shoulder. 

"Phirre doesn't listen to me.." Jaemin grumbled, pushing him back into the hood. "He does, but he's been inside all day, I'm surprised he isn't being any more defiant." 

Jaemin grabbed Jisung's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Courtyard or forest?" He asked, stepping into the hallway. 

"Courtyard. It's closer than the forest. Plus, I'm not in the mood to get attacked by a random Centaur." Jisung answered. Jaemin led the way up the stairs and out to the main halls, pushing open the French doors that separated the Courtyard from the hall. 

Jaemin knelt down, allowing the pygmy to hop out of his hand and wander around. Jisung walked over to a bench, throwing on his cloak, taking a seat and patting the space next to him as a signal for Jaemin to sit next to him. 

Jaemin obeyed, allowing his head to flop onto Jisung's shoulder. Jisung wrapped his arm around Jaemin's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Why weren't you in your dorm doing your work?" Jaemin asked. Jisung sighed before explaining.

"Chenle is a light sleeper, he doesn't like the light from our lamps and wakes up angry whenever it's on. I really needed to get my work done, but he was in such a bitchy mood that he kicked me out of the dorm for the night." Jaemin hummed in understanding. 

"So I opted to finish my work in the common room, which helped,...to an extent," Jisung finished. Jaemin wanted to ask what the extent was, but didn't have the energy to keep asking. 

When Phirre heard Jaemin yawn once again, the pygmy bounded back over to his owner, climbing into his hood. 

"Let's go, I'm pretty tired, too." Jisung yawned, helping Jaemin up. 

The two walked hand in hand back to the common room, plopping onto the loveseat once again. Phirre curled up on the pillow on the other side of the room. 

Jisung yawned once more, curling up into the couch. Jaemin rested his head on the pillow next to Jisung, nestling his forehead into the crook of jisung's neck. 

"Hey, Jisung?" Jaemin asked, receiving a hum from the younger. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you look fabulous in Fuschia?" Jisung chuckled, placing a kiss to Jaemin's temple. 

"Good night, Hyung." 

"Good night, Sungie." 

~

The next morning Chenle and Haechan walked down to the commons together, chatting about where their roommates had gone. 

The two continued explaining their last-known whereabouts until noticing the mix of black and pink on the common room loveseat.

"Eh, guess they didn't run away," Haechan smirked. "Just spent their night being absolutely adorable!" Cheble finished, snapping a picture of the couple with his phone. 

"Still, they will never be cuter than us and that's the tea~" Yangyang rolled his eyes, "They already are, though. It's a rabbit and a mouse in a relationship, which us definitely more adorable than a living representation the Dolphins logo." 

Haechan rolled his eyes, grabbing Chenle's hand, guiding him towards their 1st period class. 

"Should we wake them?" 

"Nah, Phirre's got it covered."

~


End file.
